What if I was wrong?
by Icee67
Summary: In that part in The A-Team movie when Murdock is posing as General Morrison, I kept wondering what was going on in Murdock's head. So, this was born! It's pretty good, I think anyways. Enjoy and be nice! DISCLAIMER: I do not own the A-Team. slight cussing


**A/N: Hey! I reuploaded this chapter because I'd gotten some things wrong the first time, like some lines. But I fixed them! So enjoy...and if you haven't seen the movie at all, or perhaps did not finish it, then I don't advise this. Because it gives the ending away. Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the A-Team. *Tear***

I wasn't quite sure what I was thinking. I probably wasn't thinking anyways. But I had offered myself to pose as General Morrison. So that was something I couldn't just back out of.

Anyways, I had a pretty genius idea. I could make some kind of mask, helmet thing that would protect my head from getting shot. Why would I get shot? Who knows! That Lynch is kinda odd, he'd turn and if I wasn't protected, I wouldn't survive.

So now I'm standing in a dark container on the barge ship. Hannibal is outside, the red container hovering above his head while he talks to Sosa, making Lynch think she is turning on him.

The mask is heavy on my neck and it's difficult to keep my head up. It's getting kind of stuffy, and the carbon dioxide is already getting to me. Not wanting to pass out, I gently lift the mask up so I can breathe in some cool, fresh air. Now Face is lowering the container and Hannibal is coming into the container, motioning me forwards.

I drop the mask and go towards him quickly.

"It's showtime." He whispers, squeezing my arm supportingly.

I nod, the mask sliding around.

We must be out now because I can feel a wind moving my clothes slightly.

"Don't do this, Hannibal, please." The voice isn't mine, but it comes from inside my mask. It was bizarre, like Morrison was right beside me.

A bullet or something hits the metal as it is lowering and I can't help myself as I jump slightly and Hannibal pats my back.

"That was a little too close for comfort, kid." He's saying to Face through the radio. I couldn't hear Face's reply, and the darkness makes me slightly uncomfortable.

The container begins to lift.

"Bossman," My voice echos loudly around me.

"Yes, Murdock, what is it?" He asks, bringing me backwards a little bit.

I hesitate and take in a deep breath. "What if...what if I'm wrong about this. What if the mask doesn't keep the bullet out?"

Hannibal doesn't answer right away and I can tell we're being moved around like the cup and ball thing Face showed us earlier. Then I feel my mask being removed and Hannibal's face barely appears, the darkness enveloping him.

He holds the mask firmly and raps his knuckles roughly against it. It makes a loud banging noise that bounced off the container walls and he smiles slightly.

"If I really thought this would kill you, believe me, you would be doing something else." He lets me take another fresh breath and move my sweaty hair away from my face before placing it gently back over my head.

"And also, my vest could backfire. We'd both be in trouble then."

I cringed inside the mask and feel the container hit the ground.

Hannibal guides me by my shoulders to the middle (I think anyways,) of the container and grabs my wrists.

"Remember, wait at least two minutes, or if you hear another gunshot." He's telling me, but my heartbeat is pounding in my ears and my stomach is churning. "If for some reason, this does not work, and you do not get up, I promise I will get you out of here as fast as I can. Even if it means killing Lynch to do so."

"But you'd-"

"-But nothing. Now, Murdock, if it is _me_ to not survive this...then do whatever you can to get the gun away from Lynch." He released my wrists and I could hear him moving backwards.

"But how will I know? I can't see!" I was yelling and my own voice hurt my ears.

Hannibal made a small noise. "A gunshot, Lynch will probably say something. If I don't reply, then you'll know. And remember, if he does shoot you, and after you fall...you've got the case with you. So if he goes and perhaps knocks you over or to the side, you must go that way. Don't resist."

I nod my heavy head and we suddenly hear a huge blast. Hannibal is then by my side and I can hear the barge ship giving way. A ton of loud crashes are surrounding us and Hannibal immediately radios Face.

"What the hell is going on?" He's asking in a strained voice. A large, and very loud, container lands on top of the one we're in and I jump.

Face probably relied, but I really didn't care. I was shaking and felt my breakfast coming back up.

What was wrong with me?

I've never actually been this scared in any of our missions! My breaths were now coming out in gasps and my head is spinning from the carbon dioxide.

Hannibal grabs me and the barge ship is coming down on top of us. The one that comes down next violently shakes the container and we both fall to the ground.

"Murdock!" Hannibal yells over the noise of explosions and crashes.

My answering response is a pained moan. I just couldn't stop it, my head is still spinning and my breathing hasn't slowed down any.

"Murdock, are you okay? Calm down!" He's shaking me slightly as I sit against the wall.

I try to answer back but it's barely a mumble and Hannibal nearly growls at me, demanding it I'm okay or not.

I finally find me voice and nearly scream back at him. "I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Oh God, hold on." He's muttering, and I feel him fumbling around and suddenly the mask is off my head and I gasp in the fresh air. It felt good.

It got quiet and I could hear muffled gunshots and smaller explosions. Somewhere nearby, a motorcycle roars through and I knew it was B.A. because, well, it was part of the plan.

"Hannibal!" A voice shouts angrily. Lynch.

Hannibal turns to me quickly, lifting the mask over my head but freezes. "Better?"

I nod and wince, feeling the hot and heavy mask slid back over my head for the third time.

"Lynch...Lynch...come on Lynch..." Hannibal's voice was repeating all around.

I leaned back against the wall as Hannibal shuffled off to the corner.

I close my eyes, it wouldn't matter anyways since I can't see.

Then I can hear Hannibal jumping down on Lynch and they fight a little before someone falls back.

"Well, there you are, Hannibal. I've been lookin' all over for ya." Lynch was saying.

Hannibal says something and General Morrison's voice fills my head again. "Don't do this, Hannibal. Please. You owe me that much." I hear someone turning in my direction and I'm bracing myself...

_BAM!_

FREAKING EL DIABLO!

Oh my God! I do as Hannibal had said and fall back against the wall, my head is pounding and I can hear the ringing of the bullet in my ears.

I feel Lynch kneeling down next to me and he shoves me to the side. "You served your country well."

As I fall over, must have opened the case because I can hear a clicking noise and metal brushing against metal.

"There you are, Ben. Where have you been all my life?" Lynch laughs and closes the case back up.

My head is ringing violently and they talk some more. I try to hear what's being said when they begin to fight and beat each other up again.

_Happy thoughts, Murdock. Think happy thoughts. Hannibal will be alright, you're still alive...right?_

Holy diablo, I'm alive right?

I don't think this is what it feels like to die...hopefully...

Another gunshot!

"I told you I'd shoot you." Lynch says something else about popping him in the head, then Hannibal says, "Not if you melt it down." And I slowly sit up, my hand reaches up to feel my head as the voice speaks again.

"Don't do this, Hannibal. Please."

"What...?" Lynch mutters and Face's voice rings in my ears.

_"Then we put him on display, for the whole world to see."_

The container lifts and I can hear flashes of cameras and police sirens. A large rumble of voices fills my ringing ears and I can hear people rushing over.

Someone kneels down beside me and I can feel the helmet being lifted off my head.

B.A. is examining it with a surprised look on his face. "Huh, it didn't go through. How 'bout you, how do ya feel?"

I look up and meet his eyes, my hands rubbing my head. No crazy thoughts are running through my pounding head and I can think clearly, in a way that makes sense.

"Not...not good. I, I feel...sane..." My voice is hoarse and shaking.

B.A. laughs and helps me to my feet. "Guess we should have shot you in the head a long time ago."

I try to laugh but I can barely smile as the flashes make my head pound harder.

Face and Hannibal are watching us as B.A. helps me over and Face smiles softly at me.

"See, you were right. It worked, the helmet worked, and the ketchup worked. Are you alright? You got your bell rung, there?"

I nod, feeling ready to puke any moment. I'm still shaking as I answer. "Just...just let Hannibal make the plans...next time."

The three of them laugh and Face nods. "Sure thing."

Hannibal looks alright and and sun is coming up over the horizon. Face looks out towards the ship and lets out a low whistle.

I turn and see the huge mess of containers spilled around everywhere and the ships is in two halves, each slowly sinking down into the water.

"Wow." I muttered.

"Come on, let's go." Hannibal walks off with us on his heels and the sky begins to lighten up.

A few hours later finds us sitting in the back of an ambulance watching the government examine the mess. I sip my coffee and B.A. gets up to come stand beside me.

"Do you need stitches? I'm a doctor, please tell me you need stitches." He's asking, no doubt remembering when I had stitched that lightning bolt into his arm eight years back in Mexico. Just like B.A. to hold that against me, and I honestly believe if he had a needle and thread at the ready, he'd be stitching away.

I only stare at him with a slightly amused look, my head's still hurting and I just didn't feel like speaking.

Which is very unlike me, I know.

I feel...different. I know everyone would get bored if I suddenly went sane and never sang show tunes, or skipped through the parking lots at stores, or imitated cartoon characters.

They'd think I was sick or something and probably send me to the V.A. Hospital just because I was acting "strange" as in, being unstrange.

That made no sense...

But, that's probably good! I never made sense to myself, so I guess I'm still me.

My thoughts are interrupted when a man approaches us and removes his sunglasses.

He speaks to us, and turns to leave.

"Where are you going to take him?" Hannibal asks, halting the guy in his tracks. "Who?"

Hannibal points to the other 'Lynch.'

He only smiles and places his sunglasses back on his face.

Hannibal pushes on. "I never caught your name."

The man smiles again, and I don't like that smile. It's too...secretive. That's the CIA for you.

"My name...is Lynch." He then walks off, leaving us staring bewildered after him.

"Of course it is." Hannibal mutters, making Face snort.

B.A. turns to me, asking, "Did he just say Lynch?" I shrug.

A few police cars drive up and circle around us and suddenly someone grabs me up from behind. "Hey! Get off me!" I shout, noticing that the others are being caught too.

"Don't touch me!" I find myself saying as on of the military men runs his hands along my body, feeling for weapons. Face and B.A. exchange furious looks as they get felt also.

His hands ran along every inch of my body as I stood still, too shocked and furious to move. Face cringes as he goes through the same thing and Hannibal is trying to calm us down.

"It's still illegal to break out of jail." He's telling us, like that will make things any better.

We get shoved into an armored van and they lock the doors.

"Great plan, Face." Hannibal says from beside me.

"Yeah, we just traded Lynch's and now we're going back to prison." I say.

"We returned the plates, we can hold our heads high. We did the right thing." Hannibal adds.

"Yeah and look what it got us. This is bullshit, man." B.A. grumbles with his head hanging low.

"They burned us again. We trusted the system and it turned on us." I add, looking over at Hannibal.

Hannibal speaks again, but I'm too busy watching Face. He has this strange smile on and then he speaks.

"I don't mean to steal your line, boss, but..." We all watch as he moves something around in his mouth and then shows us a key he's holding between his teeth. I couldn't help the slight laugh that escaped me lips.

"I love it when a plan comes together."

Hannibal grins and B.A. nods, half-smiling.

Face laughs too and I knew where it had come from.

Sosa and Face, they weren't through.

Man, I should get _me _a girlfriend.


End file.
